Many people experience breathing problems on a recurring basis, which often result in sleep disordered breathing (i.e., difficulty sleeping, snoring, or other more serious conditions such as obstructive sleep apnea). As technology advances, people with such breathing problems demand increased performance and comfort. Previous devices for improving a user's breathing have included oral appliances and clinical gas delivery devices. Examples of clinical gas delivery devices include face masks, nose masks, and nasal inserts that help deliver clinical gases to the user. These devices have been used with various positive air pressure systems to deliver air to the user's nose at a positive pressure to help force open the user's breathing passage and thereby improve the user's breathing. Examples of oral appliances include devices that are inserted into a user's mouth for adjustably extending the user's lower jaw forward. These devices open the breathing passageway more fully to allow easier breathing through the nose and mouth. Previous devices have also included combination systems including both oral appliances and clinical gas delivery devices. These combination systems have been used to obtain the benefits of both oral appliances and clinical gas delivery devices and/or to use the oral appliance to help secure the clinical gas delivery device in position. Previous fitting techniques for these combination systems have involved an iterative approach that has typically required the user to make multiple office visits to obtain satisfactory fit and performance.
Overview
According to one embodiment, a method for forming a custom oral appliance includes accessing a bite register for a particular user, the bite register comprising a post, an upper impression of at least some of the particular user's upper teeth, and a lower impression of at least some of the particular user's lower teeth; accessing an upper dental model of at least some of the particular user's upper teeth and a lower dental model of at least some of the particular user's lower teeth; and accessing a fixture comprising an upper plate, a lower plate, and a clamp and configured to repeatably position and secure a post. The method also includes coupling the bite register post to the fixture using the clamp of the fixture, such that the bite register post has a first orientation relative to the fixture; coupling the upper dental model and the lower dental model to the bite register, such that the upper dental model seats within the upper impression of the bite register and the lower dental model seats within the lower impression of the bite register; while the upper dental model is seated within the upper impression of the bite register and the bite register post is coupled to the fixture, coupling the upper dental model to the upper plate of the fixture; while the lower dental model is seated within the lower impression of the bite register and the bite register post is coupled to the fixture, coupling the lower dental model to the lower plate of the fixture; and while the upper dental model is coupled to the upper plate of the fixture and the lower dental model is coupled to the lower plate of the fixture, uncoupling the bite register from the upper dental model, the lower dental model, and the fixture. The method further includes coupling an oral appliance post to the fixture using the clamp of the fixture, such that the oral appliance post has a second orientation relative to the fixture, the second orientation of the oral appliance post being the same as the first orientation of the bite register post; and while the upper dental model, the lower dental model, and the oral appliance post are coupled to the fixture, forming a custom oral appliance that is custom-fitted to the upper dental model and the lower dental model, such that the custom oral appliance couples to the oral appliance post and maintains the second orientation of the oral appliance post.
According to another embodiment, a method for forming a custom oral appliance includes accessing a bite register for a particular user, the bite register comprising a post, an upper impression of at least some of the particular user's upper teeth, and a lower impression of at least some of the particular user's lower teeth; accessing an upper dental model of at least some of the particular user's upper teeth and a lower dental model of at least some of the particular user's lower teeth; accessing an upper arch custom-fitted to the upper dental model and configured to receive at least some of the particular user's upper teeth, a lower arch custom-fitted to the lower dental model and configured to receive at least some of the particular user's lower teeth, and a connector that couples the upper arch to the lower arch; and accessing a fixture comprising an upper plate, a lower plate, and a clamp and configured to repeatably position and secure a post. The method also includes coupling the bite register post to the fixture using the clamp of the fixture, such that the bite register post has a first orientation relative to the fixture; coupling the upper dental model and the lower dental model to the bite register, such that the upper dental model seats within the upper impression of the bite register and the lower dental model seats within the lower impression of the bite register; while the upper dental model is seated within the upper impression of the bite register and the bite register post is coupled to the fixture, coupling the upper dental model to the upper plate of the fixture; while the lower dental model is seated within the lower impression of the bite register and the bite register post is coupled to the fixture, coupling the lower dental model to the lower plate of the fixture; while the upper dental model is coupled to the upper plate of the fixture and the lower dental model is coupled to the lower plate of the fixture, uncoupling the bite register from the upper dental model, the lower dental model, and the fixture; and coupling an oral appliance post to the fixture using the clamp of the fixture, such that the oral appliance post has a second orientation relative to the fixture, the second orientation of the oral appliance post being the same as the first orientation of the bite register post. The method further includes positioning the upper arch relative to the upper dental model such that at least some of the teeth of the upper dental model seat within the upper arch; positioning the lower arch relative to the lower dental model such that at least some of the teeth of the lower dental model seat within the lower arch; and while the upper dental model, the lower dental model, and the oral appliance post are coupled to the fixture, and while at least some of the teeth of the upper dental model are received within the upper arch and at least some of the teeth of the lower dental model are received within the lower arch, coupling the oral appliance post to the connector coupling the upper arch to the lower arch to form a custom oral appliance that is custom-fitted to the upper dental model and the lower dental model and maintains the second orientation of the oral appliance post.
According to another embodiment, a method for forming a custom oral appliance includes accessing a bite register for a particular user, the bite register comprising an impression of at least some of the particular user's teeth; accessing a dental model of at least some of the particular user's teeth; and accessing a fixture comprising a plate and a clamp and configured to repeatably position and secure a post. The method also includes coupling the bite register post to the fixture using the clamp of the fixture, such that the bite register post has a first orientation relative to the fixture; coupling the dental model to the bite register, such that the dental model seats within the impression of the bite register; while the dental model is seated within the impression of the bite register and the bite register post is coupled to the fixture, coupling the dental model to the plate of the fixture; and while the dental model is coupled to the plate of the fixture, uncoupling the bite register from the dental model and the fixture. The method further includes coupling an oral appliance post to the fixture using the clamp of the fixture, such that the oral appliance post has a second orientation relative to the fixture, the second orientation of the oral appliance post being the same as the first orientation of the bite register post; and while the dental model and the oral appliance post are coupled to the fixture, forming a custom oral appliance that is custom-fitted to the dental model, such that the custom oral appliance couples to the oral appliance post and maintains the second orientation of the oral appliance post.
According to another embodiment, a device for use in forming a custom oral appliance includes a dental articulator and a clamp. The dental articulator is configured to substantially replicate jaw movement and comprises an upper plate configured to position and retain a first dental model, a lower plate configured to position and retain a second dental model, and a hinge configured to rotatably couple the upper plate to the lower plate. The clamp is coupled to the dental articulator and is configured to position and retain a post of a bite register.
According to another embodiment, a device for forming a custom oral appliance is configured to couple to a dental articulator and to position and retain a post of a bite register. The device includes a lower member, first and second couplers, an upper member, and a threaded adjustor. The lower member defines a channel to receive and position a post of a bite register. The first and second couplers couple to the lower member. The upper member includes an opening and a slot, the upper member configured to receive the first coupler through the opening and to engage the second coupler through the slot to position the upper member relative to the lower member. The threaded adjustor couples to the upper member and is configured to apply a force against the post of the bite register when the post of the bite register is received and positioned within the channel and the upper member is positioned relative to the lower member.
Certain embodiments may provide one or more technical advantages. For example, certain embodiments may provide a more accurate or efficient method of forming a custom oral appliance that does not require numerous iterations or repeated visits to the clinician's facilities. Certain embodiments may provide improved systems or methods to orient dental models to a dental fixture. Certain embodiments may provide for the formation of an oral appliance with a precisely oriented post that may be used to precisely and repeatably couple to one or more external devices, such as clinical gas delivery devices. Certain embodiments may provide all, some, or none of these advantages. Certain embodiments may provide one or more other technical advantages, one or more of which may be apparent to those skilled in the art from the figures, descriptions, and claims included herein.